1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to skin care appliances and, more specifically, to a Handheld Motorized Facial Brush Having Three Floating Heads.
2. Description of Related Art
Facial massage, cleansing, treatment and exfoliation devices have become widely available for home use. Despite their wide variety, there remains to be a multi-headed brush/massage device for preparing a man's face for shaving. Some relevant examples of prior devices are described below.
Glucksman, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,270,641 for “Apparatus for Abrading Hair and Exfoliating Skin” describes a handheld device having three rotating disks. Each disk is configured with a covering of hook-and-loop fastener material for engaging abrasive pads. The pads are designed for removing hair and abrading the skin. The Glucksman device has individually “floating” heads that are permanently attached to the drive housing. The disks are not removeable from the housing/drive mechanism, nor do they float as an assembly on a single drive shaft. Furthermore, Glucksman would not work with brush or sponge applicators, because neither is functional with the hook-and-loop fastener attachment system.
Podolsky, U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,483 for “Massaging Device” is a motorized device having three rotating/translating balls for the application of shaving cream. The Podolsky device, however, does not suggest the use of brushes or sponges, nor does it include interchangeable and/or floating treatment heads.
Tsang, U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,313 for “Household Applicance . . . ” describes a motorized brush having concentric rotating brush rings, or side-by-side translating brushes. While the heads are detachable, they do not float as a single assembly, nor are each heads rotating separate from one another.
DeLuca et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,809 for “Massaging Device” that has a plurality of rotating massage fingers dispersed around a stationary massage head, or stationary fingers dispersed around a rotating massage head. While the head is interchangeable, it does not float as an assembly. Furthermore, the “massage fingers” are not detachable from the massage head. There is further no suggestion of using bristle brushes or sponges in place of the elongate massage fingers.